Toby Topaz
Toby Topaz is a main character from Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. He is a gemstone who lives in Mewni, only to be constantly kidnapped by Baroness Von Bon Bon in an attempt for her to marry him in Sugarland. He is roleplayed by PeaVZ108. Appearance Toby Topaz has a rhombus-shaped body tilted at a 45 degree angle with sharp ends and wears a black bow tie. He has yellow arms and limbs as well. History In "Topaz Trouble", Toby Topaz is seen in Baroness Von Bon Bon's castle getting married to the latter, only to be threatened to agreeing. With the help of Star Butterfly, the gang manage to convince the Baroness to hand him over, while taking the opportunity of King Legolas' army from Toy Town appearing to distract the Baroness away. Toby Topaz later thanks the gang for saving him. In "Emerald Emergency", Gary Garnet reveals to the gang that Toby Topaz has a crush on Emma Emerald, as he points to Toby Topaz dancing about. In "Sapphire Shortcoming", Starcade saves Toby Topaz from a giant shark while injuring herself in the process. Toby Topaz repays her kindness by charging towards Captain Brineybeard himself. In "Amethyst Atrocity", Toby Topaz gets creeped out by the ghosts in the Phantom Express train. As Toby Topaz gets disgusted and pukes at the sight of the blind specter, Kyoji comforts him and tells him to close his eyes while the gang fight off the ghosts. In "Diamond Disaster", Toby Topaz finally reveals his superpower, to transform into a powerful plasma ball, when he sees Emma Emerald get beaten up by diamond thugs in Gemstonia. Diana Diamond also reveals that Toby Topaz used to live in Gemstonia with the other gemstones before he moved on to Mewni. In "Rainbow Gem vs the Forces of Evil", Toby Topaz once again displays his ability, though he fails to break the Orb of Power. After the gemstones transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem, Starcade remembers what Toby Topaz did earlier and used his tactic, this time with the Legendary Rainbow Gem, to destroy the Orb of Power and eventually defeat Shogo the Warlord. Relationships Kyoji Kyoji cares for Toby Topaz, as evident when he comforts Toby Topaz in the Phantom Express train while the latter pukes and tells him to sit aside and close his eyes while the others do the fighting. Starcade The two share a steady relationship, as Toby Topaz vows to repay her kindness after she saved him once. Emma Emerald Toby Topaz has a crush on Emma Emerald, even more than the Baroness, as revealed by Gary Garnet, though the reason has never been shown. Although Emma Emerald is oblivious to Toby Topaz's feelings for her, she does show concern to him in certain situations. The Gemstones Toby Topaz is extremely friendly to the gemstones and shows a lot of care for them, even unleashing his deadly superpower on anyone who as much harms the gemstones. Trivia * His superpower is revealed only in "Diamond Disaster". Category:Males Category:Gemstones Category:Good characters Category:Owned by PeaVZ108